Keep Out
by peachface
Summary: Ty's been away at a conference Amy hasn't been able to keep him off mind and MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY


Amy wakes with a smile. She'd been dreaming of Ty's hard dick shooting his load deep in her pussy. As her fingers found their way to her clit... she knew it was wet. She rolls over to admire the man she loved next to her... she wanted him in her.

She gingerly gets out of bed turning towards him... she spreads her legs just enough to get two finger in... enjoy the moment... Amy realizes if she doesn't stop she will be squirting all over the floor. She walks over to the stairs to make sure Ty put the signs up once he finally made it home from the conference. His plane had been delayed for almost 3 hours and he didn't get home till 2am. Ty had been away for 10 days and Amy had missed him.

As she thought... neither of the signs were up. _After moving into the loft everyone seemed to think it_ _was_ _fine to walk in whenever they felt. Ty put a DO NOT DIST_ _U_ _RB sign_ _at the bottom of the stairs thinking that would suffice. A week later they hung a KEEP OUT sign with a THIS MEAN YOU right next to it. At every meal for a week Ty and Amy explained that signs mean what they say... no if ands or buts...they wanted their privacy._

As Amy came back up the stairs she stopped and watched Ty again...her thoughts went back 2 days ago... she could picture what Cass had seen... Amy decided _what_ she would make Ty for breakfast and walks to the bathroom and quietly shuts the door.

Amy took off Ty's old t shirt and his boxers she liked to sleep in...she then started to make him a meal he soon wouldn't forget. Amy picked up the hand mirror to inspect her handy work. She always wanted to shave her pussy...she realized she was wetter than before …...putting 2 fingers up her pussy and moving her hips ever so slightly Amy quickly removes them putting them in her mouth. She wanted to make sure Ty's breakfast was ready.

Ty had reached over to feel his lovely wife next to him …...but she wasn't there. He then hears the water running in the bathroom sink and decides to just lay there and wait. Ty plays like he's still sleeping when he feels Amy get on the bed... _What is she doing he's thinking...then he realizes Amy is straddling his face._

Amy positions Ty's breakfast right over his mouth and nose...as she looks down Ty tilts his head back just a little and takes in a deep breath throw in nose...in a soft voice he says... "something sure smells good Ames...what have you been up to this morning"

"I made you breakfast...you want some"

"What do you think"

"Good...now stick out your tongue and I'll feed you some"

Ty waisted no time in following her orders...when his tongue hits Amy's clit and she starts to move her super wet pussy up and down... he opens his eyes for the first time...he had thought he had been dreaming...Amy's pussy was as bald as a cue ball.

"Do you like your meal"

"Yes...I need more …..please"

Hearing that Amy grabs Ty's head with both hands pulling it tighter to her pussy and starts a slow but rewarding grind on Ty face.

Amy knows Ty likes dirty talk as much as she does and starts in... " you like my bald pussy Ty...I did it for you...yes Ty eat me...oh my god Ty that feels soooooo good...yes... suck on my pussy …...please Ty eat me ….yes yes like that as Ty inserts a finger in her ass...oh my...Ty ….I'm going to come. She thrusts her hips faster and harder …...TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY she yells as she squirts all over Ty's face. Ty keeps sucking on her squirting pussy taking in as much as he can as Amy falls backward spent from what had just happened.

Ty in the mean time was ready for more and pulled off his boxers and was turning Amy around to mount her mission style. Amy trying her best to catch her breath asks Ty to please wait...just for a minute...please Ty...I'm not done with your breakfast...she finally gets out.

"There's more"

"Yes Ty...its only fair …...that if I got to fuck your face and come all over yours...that you should be able to fuck my face and come all over me...the only question is...how do you want to fuck my face" saying that Amy takes Ty's dick in her mouth …...waiting his orders.

As Amy works her mouth over Ty's stiff dick her hand makes it way to her pussy. "Oh no you don't" Ty tells her... "I couldn't play with myself as I had breakfast …...so you can't either." Lay across the bed sideways and have your head hanging over the edge. Amy know what he want and watches as he straddles her face...now lick and suck on my balls...as Amy is doing her duty Ty asks "wheres peewee"... "under my pillow" she states as she takes hold of Ty's dick and works it.

Ty reaches for peewee and shifts himself so that can fuck Amy's awaiting mouth. Amy is so skilled at sucking Ty's cock...she had been doing it for years now and knew how to get him off but Ty wasn't ready for that just yet. After one last deep thrust and holding it down her throat... Ty gently pull it out.

"Amy I'm still hungry...I need some more breakfast...lets feed each other."

Amy was hoping he wanted more and quickly got into position with Ty on the bottom.

Ty wanted the position so he could watch peewee enter her pussy and ass. As he sucked on her pussy he put peewee on her clit on turned him on...Amy let out a moan of sure pleasure...Ty knowing Amy wrapped his legs around Amy's head to hold her mouth on his dick. He didn't want her to move...he then works peewee in and out at different rhymes...Amy was on the verge of another orgasm...Ty pulls peewee out and turns it off for just a few moments then starts pushing it into her ass as he sucks on her pussy...the farther it goes in the wilder Amy's thrusts her pussy on Ty's face...OH MY GOD TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...and Ty turns peewee on …...Amy squirts all over Ty face again …...Ty pays her back by shooting his load down her throat...TY leaves peewee in Amy's ass as flips her over and inserts 3 finger in her soaked pussy working them and putting pressure on her clit as he does... "I want you to come Amy... you need to come on my fingers...I want to feel your wet pussy squirting on my hand...I'm going to finger fuck you till you come...Ty for the first time this session starts sucking on Amy's hard nipples...and it didn't take along before Amy was garbing Ty's hand pulling it into her hot wet pussy and coming for the 3rd time in an hour.

About a half hour after their morning meal so to speak Amy asks Ty if he wanted to go for a ride and maybe a picnic down by the river. I'd love that he says. As they get up Ty pulls Amy in for a kiss and thanks her for a beautiful cooked breakfast.

"You like that did you?" Amy asks as they head for the bathroom and a shower.

"Of course …...but what brought on you shaving your pussy?"

"I'll tell you that later...but I do have something else I'd like to do before we shower"

"Okay whats that"

"Can I shave around your dick and balls" Amy asks while playing with both those mentioned items.

"So you want me bald to?"

"Yes …...I do"

Ty looks down at her and lift her chin up …...leans down and whisper in her ear...yes.

That said Amy acts like a kid in a candy store...she is getting more excited with each stroke or the blade...as she washes off Ty's balls the hunger for those balls in her mouth was to much...she tells Ty to spread his legs so she could make sure she was done...little know to Ty she was just getting started again...she turns so she can look it Ty's ass and balls and runs her tongue over his balls while her gently strokes his now hard dick...each ball she sucks and licks...she come out from under him and lies on the floor spreading her pussy and asks ... "do you want to fuck my pussy now?"

It doesn't take Ty long to make a decision...BUT THAT IS ANOTHER STORY

to be continued


End file.
